New Directions' New Generation
by Glee's Mysterious Rose
Summary: With the glee club graduating, a new generation joins.  Contains Damian/OC, Camrissa, OC/OC pairings and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The halls of McKinley High were bursting with energy. The school's glee club just placed twelfth in Nationals. This year, New Directions was determined to win. Most of the members were graduating, and the club was in search of new blood.

The club met on the last day of summer to discuss on how to recruit new members.

"Maybe we should con some of the freshman, you know, trick them into thinking that Glee is cool?" suggested Puck.

"That's a _terrible_ idea Noah!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm sure that I can convince my younger sister and some of her friends to join. Emily is a really great singer _and _she's almost as hot as _me_."

"That's a great idea Santana! Maybe I can get Lord Tubbington to join. Can cats join a Glee club?"

"Uhh, sounds like a plan. The rest of us can convince or try to recruit other students. Glee club needs new members!"


	2. Auditions and Mentors

Chapter 2: Auditions and Mentors

_Lunch Time_

"They should be here soon… I see them! Hey guys, over here!" shouted Hannah McLawain.

Her friends Serenity, Rose, and Aaron made their way through the crowd to sit with their friends.

She noticed a new guy was with the group.

"Guys, this is Damian McGinty," said Serenity, did she just _blush?_ "Damian, this is Hannah McLawain and Cameron Mitchell."

"Welcome to McKinley High." said Cameron; he was wearing his signature horn rimmed glasses as always.

"Thanks, you people are so far the only friends I've made today." said Damian; he had a thick Irish accent.

"We all joined the Glee club!" exclaimed Rose.

"Well, at least some of us did." said Aaron, he and Serenity had already forgiven Rose for signing them up. It was too hard for them to stay mad at her for too long.

"And so did Marissa," Hannah gave Cameron a teasing look; everyone knew that Cameron Mitchell had a not-so-secret-crush on Marissa von Bleicken and they all enjoyed teasing him about it, "looks like you'll be spending more time with her in Glee club."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" asked Aaron, "It's pretty obvious that you like her and she likes you back."

"I can't, she's way out of my league. All the guys like her, she's a cheerleader, and she's popular." Cameron sighed miserably.

Love could be so complicated!

_Auditorium, Glee club auditions_

The glee kids were excited. This year, they actually had new people signing up for New Directions. Now they were going to listen to every audition.

The auditions were simple, Mr. Schuester would call a name, that person would come down, perform a song and they would be in the club.

"Emily Lopez"

A girl who looked similar to Santana walked down the stage.

"Hi, I'm Emily Lopez. Younger to Santana Lopez, and I will be singing _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars."

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Shoulda known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is that I'd catch a grenade for you,_

_I'd throw my hand on the blade for you,_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_I'd do anything for you_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby,_

_But you won't do the same_

She sang with so much passion as if she really was heartbroken. As everyone applauded, Santana was heard saying "That's my younger sister, she is everything that I am... actually I'm better than her."

"Marissa von Bleicken"

A pretty, slender girl with ginger hair walked to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Marissa von Bleicken and I'll be singing _Hate on me_ by Jill Scott."

_If I could give you the world_

_On a silver platter_

_Would it even matter?_

_You'd still be mad at me_

_If I could find in all this_

_A dozen roses_

_That I would give to you_

_You'd still be miserable_

_Cause in reality_

_I'm gonna be who I be_

_And I don't feel no faults_

_For all the lies that you bought_

_You can try as you may_

_Bring me down but I say_

_That it ain't up to you_

_Gonna do what you do_

_Hate on me Hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_Go ahead and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of _

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me_

Marissa was as talented as she was beautiful, and Cameron couldn't take his eyes of her for a minute.

"Hannah McLawain"

A plump, cheerful looking red head walked towards the audience.

"Hi! My name is Hannah McLawain, I'm also known as MC Hannah, I'll be singing _Bust a Move _by Young MC."

_Bust it! _

_This here's a tale for all the fellas _

_Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us _

_Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous _

_Play hard to get, females get jealous _

_Okay smartie, go to a party _

_Girls are scantily clad and showin' body _

_A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her _

_But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter _

The girl was a natural, talented rapper. Just what New Directions needed!

"Cameron Mitchell"

A tall, lanky boy with messy strawberry blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses walked down the stage.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell and I'll be singing _Your Song_ by Elton John. This song is dedicated to my very close friend, Marissa von Bleicken. "

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

Marissa was surprised that Cameron actually felt the same way she felt about him. Ever since they met in the freshman year, she had been in love with him. Now that she knew he loved her, it made her heart melt.

"Serenity Song"

Another pretty red headed girl walked out onto the stage.

"Wow," said Brittany, "we're getting a lot of gingers today."

"Hi, my name's Serenity Song and I'll be singing _Run the World (Girls)_ by Beyoncé."

_Girls we run this motha (yeah!) x4_

_Who run the world? Girls! X4  
>Who run this? Girls! X4<em>

_Who run the world? Girls! X4_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
>But no they don't<br>Make your cheques come at they neck,  
>Disrespect us no they won't <em>

_Boy don't even try to touch this (Touch this)  
>Boy this beat is crazy (Crazy)<br>This is how they made me (Made me)  
>Houston, Texas baby <em>

_This goes out to all my girls _

_That's in the club rocking the latest  
>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<em>

Everyone watched in awe as Serenity sang. The passion showing through her eyes and voice was enough to inspire the other girls to sing along. However, her singing voice to Rachel Berry, spelled T-H-R-E-A-T.

"Rose Young"

Rachel didn't know why, but the slender, pretty Asian girl looked familiar.

"Hello, my name is Rose Young, and I'll be singing _Listen_ from Dreamgirls."

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<em>

_Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning to find release<em>

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned<br>Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen  
>Listen<br>I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known oh  
>Now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what<br>You've made of me  
>I followed the voice, you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own  
>You should have listened<em>

As she watched the familiar girl belt out the last lines, Rachel realized why she recognized her. She reminded her of Sunshine Corazon!

Serenity was sitting next to Damian and Aaron, when Aaron suddenly said, "I never knew Rose could sing like that. She's usually so shy and quiet."

Serenity smiled, she was the only one who knew about his secret crush on their best friend.

"Yeah, her singing voice is just like her cousin's. Music is one of the things where she can really express herself." she replied.

Suddenly a new voice joined the conversation, "Who's her cousin?"

It was Rachel Berry, the co-captain of the Glee club.

Her eyes were filled with jealousy and when Serenity said "Sunshine Corazon.", the senior girl's face turned pale.


	3. Auditions and Mentors part 2

Chapter 3: Auditions and Mentors part 2

"Aaron Lee"

An Asian boy walked out onto the stage.

"Hi, my name is Aaron Lee, and I'll be singing _Just the Way you are _by Bruno Mars.

_Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. _

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say _

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are <em>

_Yeaaah _

Rose couldn't stop staring at Aaron; he was sweet, understanding, and a good friend. She was beginning to feel something she never felt before… love.

"Lindsay Pearce"

A pale girl with blue eyes was already walking towards the stage.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay Pearce and I'll be singing _Defying Gravity _from Wicked."

_Something had changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's games_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Rachel was beginning to feel jealous again. The Glee club was getting three new members that were very talented singers. How was she going to get the best solos now?

"Damian McGinty"

The dark haired Irish boy goes center stage to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Damian McGinty and I'll be singing _Sway _by Dean Martin."

Some of the girls giggled at his accent.

_When marimba music starts to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway  
>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore<br>Hold me close, sway me more _

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me <em>

After he finished the number, a blond girl suddenly asked out of the blue, "Are you a Leprechaun?"

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester was pleased that there were more kids interested in show choir, "This year, Nationals are in Orlando, Florida. To prepare for Sectionals, I am going to assign a mentor to each new member, when I call your name sit next to your mentor."

One by one, the new members sat next to their mentors as Mr. Shue called each name.

Lindsay and Rachel

Marissa and Quinn

Damian and Finn

Rose and Tina

Serenity and Brittany

Aaron and Mike

Cameron and Sam

Emily and Santana

Hannah and Mercedes

He continued to give his lecture on Glee club finally saying, "New Directions is a family, we stick together and help each other through difficult times. Now this week is homecoming week, I want everyone to practice for this week's homecoming assembly, and with your mentor's help, we'll have all the new members sing _Firework_ by Katy Perry."

Everyone was ecstatic, this was a rare opportunity. Just thinking about performing for the school was enough motivation for almost anyone.

"Alright, we need to show off your voice, something that expresses deep emotion…"

"Rachel, I was wondering if we could practice. I'm sure with your voice, you could help me for this week's number."

"Perfect!"

However, Rachel couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did the new members get to sing in front of the school when she was so much better than them? (With the exception of Serenity, Lindsay, and Rose, these girls were a threat to her solos) Maybe New Directions didn't need any more members…

"This is brilliant! I'm sure Tina could help us learn the vocals, and Mike and Brittany can teach us some choreography." Serenity exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I can sing in front of the whole school, with everyone's eyes on me." Rose fretted.

"Don't worry; we'll be there with you." Aaron said comforting Rose, "Now let's practice that number."

Serenity smiled, was it her imagination, or was Rose blushing? It was hard to tell considering that the Korean girl's face was always flushed.

"You said there would be _available_, cute football jocks in the club!" shouted Emily.

"Hang on, who said about any of the jocks being _single_?" asked Santana, "I just said that they were cute. Besides, you can probably flirt with the other new members. Now, let's start with practicing for that song…"

Everyone was practicing their solos, when two people walked into the room. One was a girl who looked like she was in middle school. The other was a boy about 4'9.

Then, the girl said, "Mr. Schuester, I'm Ellis Wylie and this is my friend Matheus Fernandes. We would both like to be in Glee club."


	4. Baby, You're a Firework!

Chapter 4: Baby, You're a Firework!

Everyone was staring at the two students that just walked in. They were excited about getting more recruits this year.

After listening to a jazz version of _Big Spender_ from Ellis and _Gives you Hell_ by Matheus, they were quickly assigned as apprentices to Kurt and Puck. And everyone continued to practice their song numbers.

_Homecoming assembly_

The day finally came where the New Directions new members were performing in front of the whole school body.

"I can't do this, I can't sing in front of the whole school." Rose fretted, "I'm going to stay out of the performance."

"Wait," Serenity hated seeing her friend so nervous, "Aaron and I got you a good luck charm the other day." And with that, Aaron gave Rose a small box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a jeweled rose charm.

"I don't understand. Why did you guys do this for me? I-"

"Because we're a family." Said Marissa, suddenly everyone was starting to form a group hug.

"And families always stick together." Cameron said, finishing Marissa's sentence.

"Why should you be nervous?" asked Damian, "You're one of the best singers I've ever heard, but there's more than that."

"He's right, you should never lose self-esteem." Matheus added, "I'm one of the shortest people at school, but I don't lose my confidence."

Mr. Schuester smiled as he watched the new generation comfort one another. They were already becoming a family.

"Alright guys, this is the moment to show the school that we are more than what they see. Now I want every one of you has worked hard on this number. You should all be proud of yourselves. Now go out there and have fun."

"Yes Mr. Schue." Chimed the New Directions

"And now, coming from twelfth place in Nationals is McKinley High's New Directions."

The audience clapped politely as Principal Figgins walked toward the bleachers.

Music began to fill the air as the stage curtains opened, revealing eleven smiling teenagers.

Marissa started her solo with a bang.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the _

_Wind, wanting to start again?_

Serenity's voice was full of optimism as she sang her verse

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

With her stage fright forgotten, Rose sang her heart out; however, she was able to catch the jealous look Rachel was giving her.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

With his baritone voice and Irish accent, Damian was able to charm a number of girls. When he winked, they all squealed.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

Hannah happily started her verse.

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

Soon Cameron joined in.

_Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July_

To add to Rachel's jealousy, Lindsay belted out her solo with an amazing voice.

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

Then, Rose and Serenity's voices merged with hers.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

With her child-like looks, Ellis surprised the audience with her sophisticated singing.

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

Her friend, Matheus, jumped right next to her with his solo.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em going down-own-own_

Convinced that flirting was her talent, Emily performed her signature hair flip as she sang.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

With a confident smile, Aaron really showed off his voice.

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

Then, everyone sang together. Like a family, everyone worked together, their voices merging as one.

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em going down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

There were some students who were enjoying the song. Others were trying to hide the fact that they thought show choir was cool. Either way, the song was a huge success. Mr. Schuester was proud of his kids and the mentors were proud of their protégés. Little did they know, someone else had an eye for some of the star singers.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't believe that Will Schuester and his messy clump of twigs known as his hair have actually gained new members for that dreaded Glee club. But in little does he know that in the process, I've attained an eye for three new possible stars for my Cheerio squad. With these new girls and their singing, we'll take that Nationals trophy for sure._

_The day after the homecoming assembly_

Serenity and Rose (who managed to get lockers next to each other), had just opened their lockers. Out tumbled two red and white Cheerio uniforms.

Lindsay (who's locker was right across from theirs), received one as well.

The three girls gave each other incredulous looks.

Out of nowhere, Sue Sylvester materialized right next to them.

"Well ladies, I would like to congratulate you onto getting into my Cheerios squad. After you change into your uniforms, head to my office immediately. I have some sneakers that complement the outfit and I need to see how well you can perform as a cheerleader. Congratulations."

And with the few sentences she said, Coach Sylvester left them in shock.


	5. Theatricality Week

Chapter 5: Theatricality Week

"Is she serious?" asked Lindsay, "She wants us to join the Cheerios?"

Serenity couldn't help but agree with Lindsay. Why did Coach Sylvester want them when they didn't even try out? But she shrugged it off and after an awkward pause, she answers, "I don't know about you, but I think I'll change into the uniform. I'm not passing a chance to be immune to slushies."

Rose and Lindsay reluctantly agree with her. Soon they scurried off to the girl's locker room to change.

"Alright, at the count of three, we'll come out at the same time. Okay? One… two… three!"

Quickly, the girls came out of the bathroom stalls and inspected themselves in the mirror.

"Wow, I can't believe we look this good." Lindsay commented.

Rose was looking at herself in the mirror, Lindsay was right. The red and white Cheerios uniform complimented each girl's different complexion and eye color.

They couldn't wait to show their friends.

In the choir room, Damian was getting along with Cameron and Aaron very well. The three boys became friends instantly.

"So Damo, do you like Serenity?" Cameron asked out of the blue.

The question caught Damian by surprise. How did they know already?

"Yeah, I guess so. She seems really nice."

"That's because she _is_ nice." Said Aaron, "I've known her and Rose since elementary school. So we have a close friendship."

"Really, because I think that you seem to like Rose as more than a friend." Cameron teased.

At the mention of Rose's name, Aaron began to blush.

"Alright," he confessed, "I do have a crush on her, just don't tell anyone."

That seemed to catch his friends by surprise, "Why?" asked the boys in unison.

"I don't want her to know that. We might lose our friendship."

Suddenly they noticed the crowd was beginning to part like the Red Sea.

Serenity, Rose, and Lindsay were walking down the hallway as if they owned the school, each girl wearing the signature Cheerios uniform. They stopped by the choir room and sat next to the boys.

"So now you're Cheerios?" Aaron asked, in shock.

"That's right" said Rose, "Coach Sylvester said we were just what her squad needed."

She was still wearing the necklace he and Serenity gave her for their first performance. That detail made him feel better. _Now _he understood what Cameron meant about girls being out of their league.

"Wait, so you three are joining the Cheerios?" asked Marissa, as she, and the rest of the Glee club entered the choir room.

"Yes, that's right." Serenity said, and then explained the events leading to Coach Sylvester's lecture.

_Flashback_

"Well ladies as you can see, I've let you join my squad." Sue explained.

"You," she said as she faced Lindsay, "You remind me of a slightly less annoying, beautiful Rachel Berry.

And you," she gestured to Serenity, "have an air of confidence and pretty face that reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester.

As for you," she continued to face Rose, "you're shy and quiet, but onstage I saw that you were hiding how talented and beautiful you are. Being in my Cheerios squad will break you out of your shell in no time. Now get out of my office."

_End of flashback_

"And so that's how it ended." Serenity finished.

"Congratulations for making it into the squad." Marissa replied. She couldn't wait to see how the new members would do during practice.

"Alright guys," replied Mr. Schuester, quickly all the teenagers took a seat, "the apprentices' homecoming performance was amazing. To keep up your spirit, I'm making this week all about theatricality."

There was a series of collective groans from some of the boys; obviously they didn't want to do Lady Gaga.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, "I think that none of the boys will be interested in doing another Lady Gaga number."

"Right ahead of you Finn," replied Mr. Schue, "this time you'll be mentoring your apprentices in theatricality and watch them perform Twisted Sister's _We're not Gonna take it._"

_Now that _was what made the boys just as excited as the girls.

"Now mentors, I want each one of you to help pick out a theatrical outfit in the auditorium. Then come back here to apply stage makeup for the lights, and we'll do that number."

"How about this outfit?" asked Tina, she held a black dress with a pink ribbon sash and hem, "The colors totally go with your eyes, and to add some theatrical appeal, you can wear this." Next to the dress was a hair pin with a small black veil adorned with a matching pink rose and pink ballet flats.

"This is perfect!" squealed Rose.

"Alright, get changed into your outfit and put your makeup on, I'll see you here once you're done."

Rose loved being Tina's apprentice; she was kind, compassionate, and understanding.

After changing into her outfit, she began walking towards the choir room. There, she saw Serenity applying eyeliner, her friend was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, with a navy blue bandanna wrapped around her head, black jean leggings and black leather boots.

"Serenity, you look like one of those bad girls!"

"I know that was Brittany's idea. She said that if I went bad girl on stage it would complete the performance. But your outfit actually suits you."

"Thanks! Tina helped me pick this out… oh wow."

Serenity turned around to see what Rose had just seen. She couldn't believe her eyes, there at the door was Damian, wearing a similar outfit to hers.

There was an awkward pause, until Serenity broke the silence by saying, "I better change my outfit."

"I have a better idea," said Rose, as she took Serenity's jacket "Wait here, I'll be right back." And then she headed towards the door.

A few minutes later, she returned with the jacket and a black hat with silver stars just as Serenity finished instructing Damian on applying stage makeup, this time the jacket was covered in silver sequins and rhinestones.

"How did you sew these on so fast?" asked Serenity incredulously.

"I had some help from Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel." Her friend replied, "I was able to find a matching hat as well. Now your outfits don't match."

"We better hurry," warned Damian, "Everyone's started without us. And you still haven't put your stage makeup on."

"It's alright, I don't need to."

"But your face will look washed out in all the lights." Serenity said, "The stage makeup makes your face look normal."

"I just don't like wearing makeup; it feels too uncomfortable on my face." Rose confessed.

"Just do it for the performance, everyone is waiting for us." Damian suggested.

"Fine"

"So you have a crush on Rose." Kurt said as everyone else was rehearsing.

Aaron frowned and stopped his vocal exercise, "Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry; she seems oblivious to your feelings. I'm sure the other boys will be happy to give you some advice." Emily advised, "You two really make a cute Asian couple."

Just then, Rose, Serenity, and Damian ran on stage, all three of them were out of breath.

"What," Serenity had to gasp for breath between each word, "did we miss?"

"Well, nothing much," answered Matheus, "we're just doing vocal exercises and rehearsing our dance moves."

"Come on guys we'll catch you up." said Ellis, "We can't have you look like fools."

"Alright, New Directions, let me introduce the new generation of New Directions!" shouted Mr. Schue.

The band took his cue and started the music.

_Lindsay: Yeah!_

_Damian: We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_Marissa: We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Serenity: We got the right to choose and_

_There ain't no way we'll lose it_

_Rose: This is our life this is our song_

_Aaron: We'll fight the powers that be just_

_Don't pick our destiny cause_

_Ellis: You don't know us, you don't belong_

_Everyone: We're not gonna take it_

_No we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Matheus: Oh you're so condescending_

_Your gall is never ending_

_Hannah: We don't want nothing, not a thing from you_

_Cameron: Your life is trite and jaded_

_Boring and confiscated_

_Emily: If that's your best, your best won't do_

_Everyone: Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Aaron: Oh we're right_

_Everyone: Yeah_

_Hannah: We're free_

_Everyone: Yeah_

_Rose: We'll fight_

_Everyone: Yeah_

_Lindsay: You'll see oh_

_We're not gonna take it_

_Everyone: No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

The song was a huge success, Mr. Schuester watched as the mentors congratulated their apprentices realizing that they were a bigger, closer family than before.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if we could have a party at my house," said Emily, it was lunch time and all the new members decided to sit with each other every day. "I convinced my parents to leave for New York this weekend, so we can have a party with alcohol. Don't worry about driving, this you can sleepover at my house."

"That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Hannah, "This party is going to be a blast!"

"But what about Santana?" asked Matheus, "Won't she probably stop us from drinking?"

"Way ahead of you," the Latina girl replied, "She's sleeping over at Brittany's house. Everything's covered. Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?"


	6. Under Alcohol Influence

Chapter 6: Under Alcohol Influence

**A/N: Sorry I almost forgot the disclaimers. I don't own Glee or the Glee Project, that's Ryan Murphy.**

Everyone had just arrived at the Lopez home. Most of them were excited, others were anxious.

"Are you sure this will be safe?" asked Rose, "Most of them will be drunk and I'd be safer if I didn't drink."

"Don't worry," whispered Cameron, "I'm not drinking either. We can keep everyone under control if we're sober. Besides, I convinced Aaron and Serenity not to drink and I'll video tape this party and show it to them tomorrow. When they see what they did, they won't even _think_ of drinking again."

"I can't wait for the party to get started!" exclaimed Matheus.

"Alright alcohol drinks are ready!" Emily yelled, as the members got their own drink; she continued to speak, "Let's party!"

The drink was already taking effect on Ellis and Matheus, because Ellis started sobbing for no reason while Matheus was trying to flirt with Emily.

Hannah and Damian were laughing nonstop as Marissa began to yell at the Latina.

"What did those guys drink?" asked Serenity as she drank her water, she made a face, "Is it me or does this water taste a bit bitter?"

"It's just you," said Aaron as he continued to drink his, "Mine tastes bitter to."

It only took Rose a few seconds to realize from Matheus's laughing, and the new color of her friends' vitamin water that their drinks were spiked. What kind of alcohol did he give them?

"Stop!" she cried.

Too late, Serenity and Aaron joined in Hannah and Damian's laughter.

Emily was getting tired of dancing, so she decided it was time for a something new.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" she asked.

The drunken teenagers became ecstatic when they heard the game and quickly got Cameron and Rose to unwillingly join.

"This is madness," Cameron told Rose, as Emily spun the bottle, "We're going to need help with the hangovers. Call Tina as soon as you can."

As the bottle stopped spinning, Emily attacked her victim.

"Wow, Matheus, I didn't know you were a good kisser." The drunken Latina bubbled, "Next person!"

Serenity decided it was her turn. The bottle span on and on, until it pointed towards Damian.

After they kissed, she laughed "You taste like Lucky Charms! Isn't that funny? 'Cause Lucky's a leprechaun."

"My turn!" shouted Aaron. Everyone who was drunk laughed as the bottle landed on Rose.

"This isn't a good idea." said Rose, "You're drunk, and…"

Suddenly, someone pushed her toward her friend's face and their lips met.

When they kissed, she felt fireworks. It was elevating, but it made her wonder if Aaron felt fireworks as well.

She felt her face getting hot, and hoped that her face would hide her blushing.

She saw Marissa kissing Cameron from spin the bottle, Ellis crying nonstop, Matheus asking Emily for her number… but that didn't matter, Rose knew that she had feelings for her other best friend.

But first thing was first, as she dialed Tina's number.

Tina and Mike were on a double date with Sam and Mercedes at Breadstix.

"So you two are official now?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, ever since Prom, we've been dating." Sam answered.

Just then, Tina's cell phone began ringing.

"Hold on, it's Rose." Replied Tina, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Tina! Thank goodness," cried her apprentice, "I'm at Emily's house with the other newbies, and almost everyone is drunk!"

"What? Everyone's drunk?" she asked.

"Well, Serenity and Aaron weren't planning to, but their drinks got spiked. Cameron and I are the only ones sober." Panic was starting to fill Rose's voice.

Suddenly, Tina heard someone shouting very loudly and Rose was screaming.

A new voice answered the phone. "Tina? It's Cameron, Rose just passed out. Everything's fine right now, some of the others are already falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I'll get the glee club to stop by the Lopez home tomorrow, we'll help you with the hangovers and bring coffee. See you soon."

"Why'd she call?" asked Mike "Is everything all right?"

"Well, she's at a party at Emily and Santana's house, and most of the newbies are _drunk_."

"What?" asked Mike, "Their _drunk_ at the _Lopez's _estate? This cannot be good."

"Cameron and Rose are the only ones sober; they can keep everyone under control until tomorrow." Explained Tina, "It's the hangovers and addictions I'm worried about."

"Don't worry girl," soothed Mercedes, "We can get the rest of the club to bring coffee, and we'll help with their hangovers. It'll be another mentor-apprentice bonding."

Marissa's mind was spinning with excitement, she kissed Cameron! Her best friend from middle school kissed her.

She wasn't aware that the others were starting to pass out one by one. However, she _did _notice that Ellis and Matheus were having a full make out session in the corner.

As she took another sip of her drink, darkness consumed her mind and all went black.

By the time the senior members met at the Lopez house, Santana was fuming.

"I get tricked by my sister so she can have an alcoholic party. She is so dead when I get her."

"Relax San; now let's see where everyone's sleeping." Puck soothed.

Everyone went down to the basement and found the Matheus, Hannah, Lindsay, Emily, and Damian passed out on the floor. Serenity was asleep on one of the couches with Ellis and Marissa. Rose was asleep on the other couch with Aaron. Lastly, Cameron was in a sleeping bag.

The basement smelled like a mini bar with cups scattered at the floor.

"Well, it's obvious that their wasted." Sam commented.

"Obviously!" Santana scoffed.

"Looks like Rose and Aaron are the next Asian Fusion couple." Brittany added, "They're just so cute together!"

Rachel decided it was time for a wakeup call and with her strong lungs, she loudly yelled "ALRIGHT PARTY'S OVER! WAKE UP EVERYBODY!"

That was enough to wake anybody up. As soon as Serenity woke up, she ran to the nearest bathroom.

Most of the apprentices were shocked to see their mentors.

"I guess I'm busted right?" weakly asked Emily. Her head felt like someone taught a group how to dance with clogs in her mind.

"Oh, you bet, you're in big punishment," replied her sister, "Mom and Dad will blame this on me unless we replace the alcohol you guys drank! Do any of you know how _expensive_ those drinks were?"

"How about no punishment?" groaned Emily, "This hangover is worse than anything you could've done to me."

Rose and Aaron were the last to wake up. The Asian girl was startled to wake up and see her best friend right next to her. After what seemed like a few seconds they looked away from each other blushing.

Suddenly Rose quietly said "I'll cook breakfast to help the hangovers."

"Stop yelling please!" cried Hannah as Rose left for the kitchen, "You're all giving me a headache right now."

"Well that's what you get from drinking." replied Cameron, "I'm glad I didn't drink, you guys were wild animals at the party."

"Wait, you didn't drink?" asked Matheus.

"Yeah, Rose and I were the only ones sober after _you_ spiked Serenity and Aaron's drinks."

"You did _what_?" yelled Serenity as she came from the bathroom, her face was very pale; "I vomited in the bathroom because you spiked my drink? You are so dead!"

"It's not my fault! I was drunk." The small boy replied.

Serenity turned even paler as she quickly covered her mouth and ran back to the bathroom.

"Yes it is!" she yelled, "Matheus, I'll get my revenge!"

"Stop yelling!" yelled Hannah, "How many times do I have to ask?"

Rachel was furious that the apprentices would do something reckless as to drinking alcohol.

"Anything could have happened while you guys were drunk! You're lucky that today's Saturday."

"Well… we did play spin the bottle" Emily meekly replied.

If looks could kill, Emily would be dead from the glares her sister and Rachel shot at her.

"Just don't drink again!" Tina scolded.

"We brought some coffee to help with your hangovers." Finn interrupted.

"Great! I'm willing to try anything right now. My head won't stop spinning." Ellis said. It seemed harder for her to walk, each step made her feel sick inside. Maybe she should've passed on drinking.

Rose came downstairs carrying a tray of scrambled eggs and toast.

"The eggs will help your hangover." She explained, "I put some hot sauce on it to help. If it's too hot-"

Too late, everyone already started eating their eggs. Some were already yelling for water.

"The toast will cut the heat." Rose finished, trying to fight back a laugh, "Do you ever listen to what I have to say?"

"Sorry," replied Aaron, "These hangovers are really bad and everyone wants to get rid of them."

For the first time, an awkward silence passed between the two of them.

"To end alcohol drinking, I recorded last night's party" Cameron chuckled as he addressed the other glee club members, "Now watch this."

_Marissa yelled at Emily._

"No wonder my throats so sore." the redhead complained.

_Emily kissed Matheus._

"Is that why your lipstick is smudged on my face?" asked Matheus.

_Serenity and Damian were making out._

"How about we never speak about this to anyone?" suggested Serenity; she was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Damian, afraid that she might blush; she couldn't let him know how embarrassed she was.

_Ellis pushed Rose towards Aaron, their lips meeting._

Now Aaron realized why Rose was so silent today. She was sober and he went and drunkenly kissed her against her will! How was he going to fix this mess?

_Emily was yelling at Rose, shaking her until the Asian girl went sprawling on the floor unconscious._

"Oh my god _chica_, I'm sorry about that." Emily said she looked so mortified.

"Let's just promise ourselves to never drink again." Rose advised, even though she didn't drink her heart was pounding. Aaron knew that he kissed her. Things were going to get a bit awkward now…


	7. Duets

Chapter 7: Duets

"Coach Sylvester? I was wondering if we could wear our normal clothes at school." Serenity asked.

"What? Am I hearing you correctly Ginger? There are girls that would kill to wear that uniform right now." The cheerleading coach hotly replied.

"I just don't see why we need to wear them at school." Lindsay explained, "It would be very reasonable if we could just wear the uniform at practice."

"Alright blue eyes; I'll let you wear your street clothes. Just as long as you wear those uniforms with pride, maybe this is the chance to show my squads powerful with and without the uniform. You girls got yourselves a deal."

It has been a month since New Directions got new recruits and Mr. Schuester was planning to do his best to help guide everyone.

"Alright guys, this week I want to focus on more duets." Mr. Schue said at the club meeting, "This year, we're against the Warblers from Dalton Academy and the Janes Academy glee club."

"Hold on, let me get this straight." Santana replied, "We're going against an all-boys glee club and an all-girls glee club?"

"Exactly," answered the Spanish teacher, "this week I want you to pair off with someone to sing in our second annual duets competition. This time, the winners will sing a duet for sectionals as the prize."

Now most of the members were interested. Rachel and Finn got most of the best solos and everyone was excited at being given the chance to audition for Sectionals.

"I'll have Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste judging your performances." Mr. Schuester continued "Good luck to you all!"

"Hey Damian," Serenity called.

"Hello," replied the Irish boy, "What happened to your cheerleading uniform?"

Today Serenity was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt, two matching jeweled clips held back her hair.

She grinned as she spoke, "It's a long story. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me for the competition."

"Sure, with our voices, we're a shoo-in to win, possibly. Have you noticed that…?"

"That Rose and Aaron have been avoiding each other since the party?" finished the red head, "Yeah it's pretty obvious, since almost everyone is partnered up already, maybe they'll sing a duet together. I just hope that things will go back to normal."

"Only time can tell, my good friend."

Although to Damian, pairing up with Serenity for a duets competition was an excuse just to spend some more time with her.

Aaron was walking down the hall, sighing. His friendship with Rose had become a bit awkward ever since they kissed in spin the bottle. He wished things could go back to the way they were, before the party.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he saw something red, felt a shock of cold and was left stunned by the hockey player that threw the cherry slushie. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he went to find the nearest bathroom.

"Aaron?"

He heard Rose's familiar voice full of shock.

"It's alright," he replied, "It's just a slushie."

"It's _not _alright." The Korean girl insisted, "Here let me help you."

He could feel her hand on his arm, gently guiding him to the bathroom. The icy drink burned his eyes, making it hard to see.

"Okay, lean over and wash the corn syrup off your face," she instructed, "I'll try and find something to replaced that stained shirt. Hopefully, one of the guys could lend you one."

"Thanks." He replied.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to stop stinging. He got a good look at Rose while she handed him a white t-shirt.

"Hey, you're not wearing your Cheerios uniform."

Instead, she was wearing a simple yet beautiful white dress with a pale pink sweater and ballet flats. Her lose hair was pinned back with a jeweled rose barrette and around her neck was the necklace he and Serenity gave her on their first performance together.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Serenity and Lindsay were able to convince Coach Sylvester about wearing normal everyday clothes during school time."

"Cool,"

_Say something! _He thought; _ask her to be your duet partner before it's too late!_

"Uh, Rose?" he asked, "Would you like to be my duet partner?"

He thought he saw her cheeks blush darker as he asked the question.

"Sure," she replied softly, "I'd love to be your duet partner. We can practice in the auditorium after school today. I think I have the perfect song for us to win."

Now Matheus and Ellis started dating, to express their feelings to each other they selected the perfect duet.

**Matheus, **_Ellis, __**Both**_

**Don't go breaking my heart**

_I couldn't if I tried_

**Oh, honey if I get restless**

_Baby you're not that kind_

**Don't go breaking my heart**

_You take the weight off of me_

**Oh, honey when you knock on my door**

_I gave you my key_

_**Ooh Ohh  
>Nobody knows it.<br>When I was down  
>I was your clown<br>Ooh ooh  
>Nobody knows it.<br>Right from the start  
>I gave you my heart.<br>Ohhhhhhh oh  
>I gave you my heart<strong>_

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Mr. Schue cried, "You guys better bring it if you want to win!"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue" Emily said, "'Cause Hannah and I have a killer duet."

**Emily, **_Hannah, __**Both**_

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

**Cause since I've come on home**

**When my body's been a mess**

_And I miss your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_**Won't you come on over?**_

_**Stop making a fool out of me**_

_**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**_

_**Valerie-e-e**_

_**Va-a-alerie yeah**_

_**Valerie-e-e**_

_**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**_

"Fellow glee clubbers, Finn and I would like to show you how a real-"

"Just hurry up Berry!" yelled Santana.

"Fine." Rachel replied, quite miffed.

**Finn, **_Rachel, __**Both**_

_**Face to face and heart to heart**_

_**We're so close yet so far apart**_

_**I close my eyes I look away**_

_**That's just because I'm not okay**_

_But I hold on_

_**I stay strong wondering if we still belong**_

_**Will we ever say the words with feeling?**_

_**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**We will always, always, always be pretending?**_

"Mr. Schue?" asked Cameron, "May Marissa and I go next?"

"Be my guests."

**Cameron, **_Marissa, __**Both**_

**Highway run into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round you're on my mind**

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family**_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me**_

_**And loving a music man isn't what it's supposed to be**_

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

_**I'm forever yours faithfully**_

At the end of the song, Cameron and Marissa broke off into a kiss.

"Is Camrissa official _now_?" asked Brittany.

"It's been official ever since the party." Santana whispered.

"Hey Mars?" asked Cameron, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

As he asked that question, Marissa blushed as she said "Of course I will! I'd love to."

Cameron never felt so happy in his entire life.

_Songs_

_Ellis and Matheus: Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dean_

_Emily and Hannah: Valerie by Amy Winehouse_

_Finn and Rachel: Pretending by Finn and Rachel_

_Cameron and Marissa: Faithfully by Journey_


	8. Duets part 2

Chapter 8: Duets part 2

"Alright, any volunteers?" asked Mr. Schue.

"We'll go next if we may." Damian replied.

**Damian, **_Serenity, __**Both**_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like _

_Living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

**I'm here alone didn't want to leave**

**My heart won't move it's incomplete**

**Wish there was a way **

**That I can make you understand**

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

"Honestly, that was a heartfelt duet you two sang together." Mr. Schue said, "Are there anymore duets?"

"Well, Rose and I have been working on a duet." Aaron said.

"You did?" asked Serenity, "So there's no more awkwardness?"

"No, everything's back to normal." Rose replied she couldn't help but smile at Serenity's eagerness.

**Aaron, **_Rose, __**Both**_

_Picture perfect memories scattered_

_All around the floor, reaching for_

_The phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now, said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop**

**Looking at the door, wishing you come**

**Sweeping in the way you did before**

_**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind**_

**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now, said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

"Everyone, you were all amazing. Give yourselves a round of applause." Said Mr. Schue, "However, since we need a duet for the competition, the winners are Damian and Serenity for giving such a passionate performance."

Serenity was happily walking down the halls with Lindsay. She and Damian had won! They were going to sing a duet at Sectionals! It was like a dream come true. However, Rachel didn't seem pleased at all that she wouldn't get to sing a solo at Sectionals.

Reality hit her fast as she heard someone gasped. She blinked when she saw Damian covered in a blue slushie.

"Come on Damo, let's get you cleaned up." Turning to Lindsay, she said, "You can go ahead Lindsay, tell everyone why we're late. We'll see you at the cafeteria."

"Sure thing Serenity." And with that said Lindsay walked away.

"Thanks Seren. Ever since we won the duets competition Mr. Schue wants us to spend more time together to work on the duet."

Damian cursed himself quietly, Serenity was a great friend. He hoped she didn't find out about his feelings for her.

_Lunch time_

Today everyone sat with each other at lunch again.

Lindsay and Rose had changed into their Cheerios uniforms for practice after lunch and were sat in between Cameron and Hannah.

"Serenity's helping Damian with a slushie problem," explained Lindsay, "They'll join us soon."

"Great," said Cameron, "the jocks are throwing slushies at everyone today, I'd better be prepared if I become a victim."

"Don't worry Cam," Matheus chided, "they won't slushie you."

"Correction," said Aaron, who shuddered at the thought of slushies, "they might slushie _both _of you, maybe me as well."

"Can we just stop talking about being slushied?" asked Marissa, "Just talking about slushies gives me a cold feeling."

"Yeah, I'm more interested in whether Damian and Serenity are going to be a couple." Hannah said, "They're so cute together."

Something caught Rose's eye, two hockey jocks with slushies in their hands were coming towards them. Their eyes were focused on Aaron, Cameron and Matheus, who were oblivious to them. Quickly, without thinking she pushed Cameron, who collided into Matheus and Aaron. All three boys went sprawling on the floor as the jocks threw their drinks.

A sudden feel of cold splashed against her, and Rose found herself covered in the frozen drink.

With a polite smile, she wiped the corn syrup off her eyes and replied, "I'll go wash off in the girl's bathroom."

Quickly, she ran out of the cafeteria feeling everyone's eyes on her. The feeling was terrible and reminded her of her past, before she had any friends, but she held her head high as if nothing happened. Once out of the cafeteria, she pushed away the thoughts as she heard footsteps coming towards her. To her surprise, she found a teenage boy, who was old enough to go to college.

"Pleasure to meet you in person," the stranger said, "I'm Jesse St. James, I help coach Vocal Adrenaline at Caramel High, and we would like you to join."

Rose thought she misunderstood what he said.

"What?"

"I've heard about you from your cousin, and I've heard how you sing. With your voice and some professional training, you can easily become the female lead." Jesse explained.

"And you think that could happen if I joined Vocal Adrenaline?" asked Rose.

"I _know _it could happen, think about it. You could just have a few solos in New Directions and get sent to a crack house by Rachel Berry, just like she did to Sunshine, or you could share the spotlight with your cousin. Together with your voices, we'd be unstoppable."

"Wait, Rachel sent my cousin to a _crack house_?"

"Exactly, you can transfer to Caramel and be treated equally, or stay at McKinley and get slushie facials with the others." Jesse said as he gestured to the slushie stains on her uniform.

"I'm sorry Jesse, your club sounds nice, but I just can't leave my friends."

"You can just make new friends in Vocal Adrenaline." He calmly stated.

Who did this guy think he was? Just to come in, try to recruit her, and say that she should just leave her friends?

Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation, interrupting Rose's thoughts, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Rose turned around and saw Finn with Damian and Serenity. His brown eyes showed hatred towards Jesse as he spoke.

Jesse returned the glare with a calm demeanor, "Getting new recruits to join Vocal Adrenaline. You and the other New Directions have no idea how much potential some of these kids have. If Rose joined our glee club, we'd be invincible."

"Is that so? Well it's not happening on my watch." Finn snapped

"It's her choice." Jesse reasoned he handed Rose a card with his number on it, "If you want to transfer, it'll happen immediately."

And with that last sentence said, he left.

Rose was in a state of shock, and it was not because of the slushie still dripping on her. She found out the reason why her cousin transferred to Caramel, and she felt betrayed.


End file.
